callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Shield
The Assault Shield is a primary weapon featured in the game, Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It appears to function quite similarly to the Riot Shield of previous games with one major addition; the ability to plant the shield in the ground to serve as cover whilst switching to another weapon. Campaign The Assault Shield can be found in the mission Celerium. It can also be unlocked in the customize class section. Multiplayer The Assault Shield is unlocked at rank 30. It is classified as a Special. The Assault Shield is fully destructible. If the player is holding the shield when the damage capacity is reached, they will die. If planted and the shield succumbs to damage, the shield will be destroyed. The Assault Shield can also kill opponents who carry the shield. If their shield is planted, five hits destroys the shield. Usage Examples *Assault Shield can Kill Assault Shield Opponent *Assault Shield Versus Sticky Grenade *Assault Shield versus RPG *Assault Shield Versus MQ-27 DragonFire *Assault Shield Versus Guardian ScoreStreak MSMC Reflex BO II.png|A player behind an Assault Shield. Assault Shield Planted Custom BO2.jpeg|A planted Assault Shield bearing custom emblem and clan tag. Emblem and tag are also on the handle, visible to the user. Zombies An improvised Assault Shield can be used in one of the zombie maps in TranZit. It appears under the name, "Zombie Shield." When using the shield, it does not generate any points, and will kill zombies. It will kill in a single hit up until very high rounds, when it will take multiple bashes to send zombies flying. When in a player's inventory, it will sit on their back and render attacks from behind ineffective. The shield can be planted to distract zombies. It is made of a: Car Door Hand TrolleyBoth the blog and Youtube description call it the Zombie Shield. BOII zombies assault shield.png|Zombie Shield in Zombies. Tranzit third male player.png|The Zombie Shield as seen in the trailer. Parts locations *Car Door: found in the garage. **On the car. **On the table infront of the car. **In the small room in the back against the wall across the window. *Hand Trolley: found in the diner bulding. **Behind the counter on the left or right side. **Near a booth at the far end from the Speed Cola. Trivia *When the player builds the Zombie Shield, they will push the pin down to lock the car door on the side of the shield.http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=wUbVZAy8XeY *The Zombie Shield, like all buildables in TranZit , will be destroyed or disappear after a certain amount of use. *A player can go prone with the zombie shield in TranZit, by opening the spawn of the mystery box, going next to the slightly opened garage door, proning while quickly switching to the zombie shield and crawling under at the same time, in third-person it will look as if the player is standing through the door. *The Assault Shield protects the player from bullets and knife attacks when equipped and while on the player's back. *The Zombie Shield will protect players from zombie attacks from behind when not equipped. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons